Dreaming in the Rain
by KimDee
Summary: [OS] Dibawah derasnya guyuran hujan kita bertemu, seorang dengan rambut pirangnya yang menjadi pusat emosi dari Huang Renjun. [NCT] [Jeno/Renjun] [JenRen - NoRen] [slight! ChenSung]


**Dreaming in the Rain**

Lee Jeno/Huang Renjun

 **.**

Duduk di kursi malas dengan suara gemericik air yang jatuh di balkon apartemen sebagai latar belakang suaranya adalah sebuah kebiasaan baru yang dilakukan oleh Renjun dua minggu belakangan.

Hujan selalu saja membuatnya teringat akan seseorang yang ia rindukan dengan sangat.

 _Empty grey streets feel too bare_

 _I open the glass window out of melancholy_

 _Fallen raindrops atop my two palms_

 _Filling full with loneliness it spills into my heart_

Dia yang ia temui untuk pertama kalinya di bawah guyuran hujan adalah sebuah cahaya baru yang singgah di dalam kehidupan Huang Renjun yang begitu monoton.

Tidak ada bagian spesial dari seorang Huang Renjun yang saat itu masih terdaftar sebagai seorang murid di sebuah kampus seni Seoul.

Apartemen, kampus, dan tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu adalah tempat yang sudah tercetak dengan jelas di dalam ingatan tubuhnya. Tidak perlu komando dari saraf pusat untuk menuntunnya ke tempat-tempat ia biasa menjalani keseharian nyaris 24/7 dalam satu tahun.

Tidak peduli akan teguran beberapa teman sebayanya yang secara gamblang mengatainya seorang tertutup dan hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri, ia terus saja menjalani kewajiban hidupnya tanpa perubahan.

Bahkan jika bukan karena seseorang yang tengah ia nanti kedatangannya, ia mungkin lupa bagaimana cara untuk bersenang-senang.

Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat itu adalah bagaimana ia dengan cepat menyelesaikan pendidikannya tanpa membebani orang tuanya yang berada di negara yang berbeda.

Karena itulah ia benar-benar berterimakasih pada lelaki yang sedikit membawa perubahan pada kesehariannya.

Ia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka. Seperti sebuah film dengan tema gelap adalah awal dari segalanya.

 _Memories come down when it rains, spreading pain_

 _Watching you as you get soaked_

Hari itu, seperti biasanya, Renjun pulang melewati sebuah jalan lengang yang akan membawanya kembali ke apartemen tempat ia tinggal.

Setelah menutup toko buku kecil tempat ia bekerja paruh waktu dan berpamitan kepada sang pemilik toko yang memiliki akar yang sama dengannya, ia mendesah lelah untuk kesekian kalinya.

Lagi-lagi hujan datang dengan derasnya.

Jujur saja Renjun sudah lelah dengan hujan.

Setiap waktu kepulangannya tiba, hujan pun turut menyambutnya. Bukan ia tidak mensyukuri tetesan dingin yang menyejukkan dunia, tetapi harus berhadapan dengan jalanan yang becek dan kotor karena hujan, adalah sebuah hal yang sungguh menyebalkan.

Selain karena ia tidak akan menjumpai satu orang pun dalam perjalanannya untuk sampai ke apartemennya, pekerjaan tambahan membersihkan cipratan lumpur dan air di pakaian yang ia kenakan bukanlah hal favoritnya.

Tetapi hari itu, sebuah pemandangan berbeda ia dapatkan ketika jarak yang harus ia tempuh hanya tersisa satu blok dari apartemennya.

Sedikit terlindung dari atap yang mencuat ke trotoar di depannya, seorang lelaki berambut putih meringkuk kedinginan.

Kaos tipis polo hitam dan celana jeans robeknya tampak basah kuyup dan mungkin menjadi alasan terbesar mengapa pria itu kedinginan.

" Hei, _ahjusshi_ apa kau baik-baik saja?" entah keberanian apa yang menghinggapi Renjun hingga ia mengucapkan kekhawatirannya.

Tanpa Renjun sadari, tubuhnya sudah terlebih dulu tertarik mendekat ke arah pria itu.

Mendengar suara lembut yang nyaris ditenggelamkan oleh hujan yang salah mengiranya sebagai seorang pria tua, si pria berambut putih mendongakkan kepalanya.

Pandangan mata tajamnya bertemu dengan sepasang bulatan berwarna cokelat terang membuat si pirang menahan nafas seketika.

" Apakah aku sudah mati?" suara serak sang pria membuat rasa khawatir yang berkumpul di dalam kepala Renjun semakin besar.

" Kau berhalusinasi, _ahjusshi_? Bisakah kau melihatku dengan jelas?" Renjun bertanya dengan panik.

" Sepertinya iya, aku melihat seorang malaikat ada dihadapanku. Kalau bukan di surga dimana lagi aku sekarang berada?" gumam pria itu.

Renjun yang hanya menangkap gumaman tentang malaikat dan surga dengan segera menangkupkan tangan mungilnya di dahi si pria pirang.

Matanya melebar dalam hitungan sepersekian detik merasakan suhu tubuh yang begitu tinggi hanya dengan memegang dahi lebar pria itu. Nafas yang mengeluarkan uap dan pandangan tidak fokus yang menatap ke arahnya semakin membuat khawatir Renjun.

' Ya Tuhan! _Ahjusshi_ ini bisa mati karena hipotermia! Aku harus menyelamatkannya.'

Tanpa perlu pikir panjang, ponsel sudah berada di genggamannya dengan sebuah nomor dalam mode panggilan.

" Halo, Jisung-ah, aku ada di depan toko bunga satu blok dari gedung apartemen. Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang juga, apakah kau bisa menolongku?" belum sempat Renjun mengucapkan terima kasihnya, si penerima panggilan sudah terlebih dahulu menutup panggilannya.

Hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya Renjun merasakan kekhawatiran yang tidak biasa untuk seorang asing yang ia temui di bawah guyuran hujan Seoul.

Tidak mengherankan juga jika pada akhirnya Jisung dan Chenle, tetangga sebelah apartemennya yang juga junior di kampusnya bergantian mengecek keadaannya beberapa jam sekali.

Keduanya jelas khawatir dengan keselamatan Renjun. Pasalnya, itu adalah kali pertama keduanya melihat Renjun membawa seseorang ke dalam apartemennya. Tanpa identitas dan asal yang jelas pula.

.

.

Demam yang nyaris bertahan semalaman penuh membuat Renjun terjaga sepanjang malam, sekedar untuk mengganti kompres si pria malang.

Pagi menjelang dan Renjun kala itu disadarkan oleh suara erangan rendah yang jelas bukan berasal dari mulutnya.

Kedua mata berbeda sorot itu pun bertatapan. Renjun yang mendongak dari tidur tidak nyamannya untuk memastikan keadaan si lelaki yang ia tolong, sedangkan lelaki itu tengah mengumpulkan fokus pandangannya yang terasa kabur dengan kepala yang berdenyut.

Renjun merasa yakin jika jantungnya berdebar dua kali lipat lebih cepat saat pandangan mereka tak bisa teralihkan.

Ia yakin pipinya memerah berubah sewarna tomat saat tangan besar milik pria itu menangkup pipinya.

" Apakah aku masih bermimpi? Lagi-lagi aku menemukan seorang malaikat berada di hadapanku."

.

.

Perkenalan canggung dengan dentingan sendok dan sumpit menjadi latar belakang bagaimana kedua magnet berbeda kutub mulai menunjukkan sinyal ketertarikan mereka.

Sang pria berambut pirang yang ia kira jauh lebih tua ternyata adalah seorang siswa tingkat akhir sebuah sekolah menengah atas di Busan yang sedang mengadakan karya wisata di Seoul. Ia tersesat kala membuntuti sebuah grup pertunjukan yang tak sengaja menarik perhatiannya.

Renjun tak bisa menahan tawa lepasnya saat dengan penuh semangat si murid sma menceritakan petualangannya mengikuti jejak grup pertunjukan tersebut.

Tetapi dalam saat yang nyaris bersamaan ia kembali dibuat berdebar dengan tingkah mengejutkan sang siswa sma.

Tanpa pikir panjang si pemuda berambut pirang itu mengambil nasi yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sendiri di detik berikutnya.

Jika bukan karena wajah _stoic_ -nya mungkin detik itu juga ia sudah menjerit layaknya seorang _fangirl_.

Sungguh Renjun tidak yakin bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini adalah seorang _high schooler_ dengan tingkahnya yang seperti itu.

Namun, sebuah deringan ponsel yang memekakkan telinga memutus momen manis di antara keduanya.

 _Unforgotten promises_

 _Your warm embrace, goodbye_

Sejuta alasan dengan permintaan maaf mengiringi percakapan si pemuda dengan entah siapa di seberang sana, si pemuda yang ternyata lebih tinggi ketimbang Renjun akhirnya berpamitan.

"Maafkan aku sudah membuat _hyung_ repot semalaman mengurusku."

"Tidak masalah, aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang mati karena kedinginan kan?" Renjun membalas canggung.

"Ini mungkin terdengar lancang, tetapi aku merasa tertarik padamu, _hyung_. Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Tidak pernah aku merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya."

Jangan tanyakan bagaimana reaksi Renjun kala itu, karena ia hanya sanggup membuka dan menutup mulutnya berkali-kali.

Terkejut dengan pengakuan sang pemuda yang terlalu tiba-tiba, tetapi entah bagaimana terdengar sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

"Tidak perlu menjawab apa-apa, _hyung_. Ditolong dari ambang kematian bukanlah hal yang sepele. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan pertolonganmu seumur hidupku." suara berat yang menyenangkan milik pemuda tampan itu digantikan dengan gumaman lemah dan Renjun benci harus mendengar sekaligus menjadi penyebabnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai bertemu…."

"Apakah kau berencana untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu di Seoul?" Renjun memotong ucapan perpisahan si pemuda pirang.

"Hanya tinggal menunggu upacara kelulusan dan aku akan tinggal di Seoul sampai beberapa tahun ke depan. Jika tidak ada seseorang yang menahanku untuk tinggal setelah lulus kuliah nanti tentu saja," lengkungan mata yang tercipta kala pemuda itu tersenyum membuat Renjun harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak meleleh di tempat.

Pesona kontras antara ketajaman wajah dan kelembutan si mata tersenyum memang hal menjadi kelemahan baru bagi Renjun.

"Akuinginmengenalmulebihdekatsaatkauadadiseoul."

Butuh satu sampai dua detik bagi pemuda di hadapan Renjun untuk mencerna rangkaian kata tanpa spasi yang diucapkan oleh Renjun.

Tawa lepas yang begitu bebas membuat Renjun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku akan menagih janjimu, _hyung_."

Sebuah kecupan singkat yang jatuh di pipi kiri Renjun menjadi salam perpisahan terakhir keduanya.

 _Tonight I miss you for some reason_

 _Tears are welling up_

 _Reminiscing you in my heart_

Tetapi, kejadian yang sama kembali terulang beberapa tahun setelah keduanya dipertemukan oleh takdir.

Dua minggu yang lalu lebih tepatnya.

Renjun tidak tahan untuk tidak mengulaskan sebuah senyum pedih mengingat perpisahan pertama mereka yang manis.

Serupa tapi tak sama, begitu batinnya.

Hanya dengan sebuah kecupan di pipi sang pemuda kembali mengucap perpisahannya.

Tapi kali ini perbedaannya, Renjun tidak tahu kapan pemuda itu akan kembali ke sisinya. Mungkin satu bulan.

Bisa jadi satu tahun, atau bahkan selamanya.

Ingin ia menjeritkan nama sang pemuda dengan selisih umur dua tahun tersebut dengan keras bersamaan dengan sumpah serapah kesal atas perpisahan yang lagi-lagi harus terjadi kepada mereka.

Masih memandangi langit yang tidak bosan meneteskan air mata mewakili kesedihan Renjun, ia tidak menyadari warna di sekitarnya semakin menggelap hingga lampu jalanan eksotik yang terlihat dari balkon apartemennya mulai menjalankan fungsinya.

Ia baru menyadari perubahan tersebut ketika kegelapan benar-benar menyelimuti seluruh penjuru ruangan tempat ia berada.

Tetapi belum ia beranjak dari kursi malasnya, sebuah panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Tubuh yang sedari tadi melemas mengikuti bentuk kursi tempat ia duduk, terlonjak kaku dan tanpa perlu melihat dua kali pada pemilik nomor, ia mengangkatnya.

"Hei."

Renjun tak mampu berkata-kata hanya sekedar untuk membalas sapa pemuda di seberang sana.

"Tidak berniat membalas sapaanku, _eoh_?" si pemuda di seberang menggoda.

"Tidak sopan sekali, tuan muda." Renjun membalas ketus.

"Maafkan aku tidak bisa menelepon dua minggu ini. Aku hanya ingin fokus pada pekerjaanku dan kembali ke pelukanmu sesegera mungkin." si pemuda mengaku dengan suara pelan.

"Menyebalkan sekali, tuan sok sibuk." Renjun merengut kesal. Meskipun ia adalah yang lebih tua di dalam hubungan yang mereka jalani, tetapi terkadang sisi kekanakan yang tidak pernah ia sadari muncul ke permukaan ketika sedang bersama dengan pemuda itu.

Sihir apa yang digunakan oleh pemuda itu untuk memunculkan sisi itu, Renjun pun tidak tahu.

Sejak awal mungkin Renjun sudah terjerat sihir si pemuda.

"Masih kesal padaku, _eoh_?"

"Siapa yang tidak?"

"Kalau begitu coba menunduklah."

Secara otomatis mata Renjun mencari-cari sebuah keanehan dari tempat ia berdiri saat ini.

"Tidak ada apapun." Renjun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kekecewaanya.

"Lihat baik-baik, sayang."

"Aku yakin tidak ada apapun, pangeranku!"

"Bagaimana kalau sekarang?" tepat setelah pemuda itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok yang ada di bawah lindungan payung hitam besar dekat dengan lampu jalanan menyikirkan payungnya dan mendongak menatap balkon tempat Renjun berada.

Seketika saja Renjun menyerukan nama pemuda, tidak, pria dewasa yang sudah mengisi hari-harinya bertahun-tahun lamanya,

"LEE JENO!"

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Halo hai... lama tak berjumpa... bukannya nyelesaikan hogwarts au sama summer au aku malah bikin ff lain lagi... semoga masih ada yang menunggu dua ff itu ya hehehe.. sedang dilanjutkan tapi masih sedikit stuck jadi mohon sedikit kesabarannya yha ehehehe

.

.

Ditunggu **review** -nya yaa.. review kalian jadi penambah semangat buat lanjutin loh ehehehe


End file.
